


Three Canon Deaths

by CallieFlower



Series: Gorefics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Dream Smp, Implied/Referenced Suicide, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Not A Shipfic, Other, Tommy POV, i was not kidding with the violence tag, no beta we die like men, or ideation at least, there is heavy gore, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: or, two times Tommy died and one time he didn't.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Gorefics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. The Final Control Room

Strong hands roughly grabbed him from behind. Tommy was pulled backward, arms and legs scrabbling at the blackstone floor, desperately trying to find purchase on the smooth stone. His hand slammed blindly into a pair of shattered, bloody spectacles. He was being dragged- he was being _dragged_.

_Oh god, I don't want to die, I-_

"Eret," He begged, as the taller man forced him to his knees before Dream, "Please, Eret, _please_."

"Any last words?" Dream's ceramic grin leered at him from above, the terror in Tommy's ice-blue eyes reflected in its polished surface.

"Eret, I-" Tommy saw him from across the room, face bloodied from the beating preceding this impromptu execution, " _Tubbo!_ "

"Tommy," Tubbo rasped, reaching out a hand in vain, trying to reach his friend, though he was held back strongly, "Dream, Eret, please, _please don't kill him!"_

_God, no, please- please don't kill him- don't kill me-_

"Nothing? All right, then." Dream raised his sword from where it was at his side, the sharpened blade wet with blood and grisly auburn fox's fur. Tommy held his gaze, looking right into those tiny, soulless black dots.

The first strike crippled him, a few millimeters off-course, cutting viciously into his levator scapulae and shattering his collarbone. His arms fell slack. Blood sprayed out as the razor-sharp edge nicked an artery. Immediately, his head grew light, vision clouding with black and violet dots.

The second strike severed his spine and opened his jugular. He fell to the floor, dully noting Tubbo's anguished scream in the background just before he lost consciousness. He did not feel the third strike.

_Tommyinnit was slain by Dream_


	2. The Duel

_"One,"_

His friends were around him, Wilbur counting the steps. Tommy tightened his grip around the bow's handle, gritting his teeth-

_"Two,"_

He could practically feel George and Sapnap's eyes boring into the back of his spine. Wilbur's voice quavered as the next count rang out-

_"Three,"_

The ground was hard. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed before, it was that he only just began to feel it on the soles of his feet, now bare of all armor-

_"Four,"_

He could no longer hear Dream breathing. They had to be almost far enough apart now-

_"Five,"_

Wilbur's voice no longer wavered as he called the steps out in the cool, clear morning. Would it hurt to die? No, he mustn't think like that-

_"Six,"_

He hadn't said goodbye to Tubbo, Tommy realized, the note he'd left was half-assed and cocky, hardly a consolation-

_"Seven,"_

The note was full of jokes about the Broadway musicals Wilbur always quoted, it was too late to change it now-

_"Eight,"_

Shit. Should he have been thinking about strategy all this time? What was it Wilbur had told him-

_"Nine,"_

Tommy tensed his legs, ready to spin, to fire, to shoot his shot or throw it away-

_"Ten paces. Fire!"_

The arrow pierced his chest before he could have realized what was happening. There was a fiery jolt of pain before his body went slack, and Tommy slumped to the dew-covered ground, dead.

_Tommyinnit was shot by Dream_


	3. Logsteadshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tubbo buckles under the weight of responsibility for what seems to be the death of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr followers have asked, and I have answered. The finale is here. For those of you not following me on Tumblr, this was queued to go up few days from now, but since the new developments on the SMP mean Tubbo now knows Tommy is alive, it renders most of this obsolete. However, I received many requests to post it anyway, and since I'm a completionist, here it is. Enjoy the final installation.

_I could jump. It would all be over so fast._

Tommy was probably at least a hundred blocks up. Who even knew how many meters that was, he could hardly see the ground from here, up above the cloudline. His heart hammered in his chest, as if it threatened to break out from his chest, and he took several breaths to steady himself, gripping the log for support. Slowly, legs shaking, he stood, and gazed downward. The TNT had rendered most of Logsteadshire unrecognizable, he was armorless, helpless-

_Just a second, and then nothing. No more Dream, no more pain._

His hands clenched and unclenched almost unconsciously, grasping for a reason not to do it, not to commit the act he knew would end the pain for good this time. For a reason to stay.

_I could escape._

His hand met something hard in his pocket, smooth and cold, he drew it out and realized, with an electric thrill, it was the friendship emerald Techno had given him so long ago.

_The Blade! I'll visit Techno!_

In his excitement, a swift gust of wind

-

It was a crater. A godforsaken, barren, rubble-filled crater. Tubbo stared in horror at the desolate scene, scanning the ruins for some sign of his friend, his brother... his Tommy. Then he saw it. A tall, wooden pillar, jutting straight and narrow into the sky, through the clouds, to a point Tubbo could not see from the ground. There was a small pile of waterlogged items on the ground. His heart dropped to his stomach.

_oh god._

"Surely- surely not... surely not, he-"

_He jumped._

All the air left his lungs. Tubbo fell to his knees in the mud, raking through the pile of items, searching for the shimmering compass he hoped would still be there. Nothing. It was gone.

_He threw it out. He- he threw it out._

A cry tore itself loose from his throat, leaving raw pain in its wake. His elbows hit the ground, and he was wracked with choking sobs. He was gone. Tommy was gone. It was like coughing up broken glass, and his hot tears pooled in the mud. Tubbo's shoulders shook and his arm gave out, leaving him laying sideways in the mud, icy water permeating his green shirt. Maybe he'd just lie here forever. He certainly didn't want to get up.

_Gone._

He couldn't imagine the anguish Tommy had to have felt, the pain that led him up that lonely spire, perhaps just moments before he'd arrived. And he'd been too preoccupied with imagining scenarios in his head to see the death message in the chat.

_Gone._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this fic will be three chapters, likely to be done over a few days, definitely before christmas. if you liked it, maybe check out some of my other fics in this fandom over on my page, or leave a comment and/or kudos and i'll send you my soul with overnight shipping! otherwise, i'd appreciate it if you didn't show this to the CCs to respect their boundaries, and i'll see you next time.  
> xoxo,  
> callie


End file.
